


strawberry kitten surprise

by orphan_account



Series: the sub steve book club [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes is a menace, COLLEGE BFS STEVEBUCKY !!!!, M/M, Pet Names, Public Display of Affection, Teasing, and steve rogers is a sucker for him, bucky just likes teasing him with dumb names, he calls him kitten because hes an asshole, kind of, steve is flustered by it, subby steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky smiles at him as affectionate as ever and hooks a foot around his leg under the table. “Always got your head in the clouds.” He takes another lick at his ice cream and holds it out to Steve. “Wanna taste?” he offers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the sub steve book club [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	strawberry kitten surprise

**Author's Note:**

> yes, like the band 
> 
> another upload from my quarantine pornantine from tumblr. what a journey it has been. as always, stay safe and i hope you enjoy !!

Steve is well-aware that Bucky Barnes is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. How could he not be? He’s been dating the guy for three years, after all. By now, he’s pretty well versed in just about every part of Bucky, physical or otherwise, but that doesn’t mean he ever gets tired of just how pretty his boyfriend is. He loves every inch of Bucky, but he’ll admit: he has a few parts that he favors.

His ass, for one. His dick. Even his nipples are pretty, dark and always easy to perk up under Steve’s fingers. And Steve isn’t  _ just _ a perv, he also has a soft spot for Bucky’s eyes and how clear of a blue they are, but there’s still one thing that he likes more than almost anything else.

His mouth.  _ God _ , his mouth.

Bucky’s got the prettiest mouth Steve has ever seen on anyone, man or woman or anyone else along the spectrum. He could be biased since he’s in love with him and all, but objectively? Bucky has still got a pretty mouth. Full, pink lips that he bites at constantly, perfectly arched cupid’s bow that’s symmetrical in a way that makes Steve love drawing it, the whole thing smooth and soft and  _ sweet _ . Steve is pretty well acquainted with Bucky’s lips, both in sight and sensation. One of Bucky’s favorite habits is kissing up and down every inch of Steve’s body he can reach, always peppering kisses all over Steve’s face when he smiles or turns red. It’s a habit Steve enjoys  _ immensely _ . 

His mouth is even perfect on the inside. He’s got almost perfectly straight teeth (save for his slightly crooked front tooth, but in all honesty, Steve finds that tiny flaw adorable- Bucky thinks it’s weird, but Steve knows Bucky feels the same about the bump in Steve’s nose where he broke it in fourth grade and  _ someone _ didn’t know how to set it right) and a tongue that always seems to be licking at his lips. So, yeah, Steve is kind of infatuated with his boyfriend’s mouth. Rightfully so, he thinks. 

Right now is no different. He can’t stop staring at it, but he’s pretty sure it’s justified with how fucking  _ obscene _ Bucky is being right now. They’re on a date, sitting in one of those hipster mom-and-pop style diners that have popped up all over Brooklyn since it started getting gentrified (something Steve had spent half the dinner conversation going on a rant about. What can he say? He’s passionate about his home). 

Steve is doing his best to dig into his desert, a slice of chocolate bourbon cake, but he’s finding it hard to concentrate when Bucky is across the table looking like something out of an Carl Junior’s commercial. If Carl Junior’s was gay, or at least homoerotic. And primarily served ice-cream instead of sandwiches, but you get the point. Steve’s too distracted by Bucky’s lips to form a proper simile (if that’s what that’d be considered? He doesn’t have time to care about the technicalities of English definitions). 

Bucky’s dessert of choice is simpler than Steve's is, just a scoop of strawberry cheesecake ice cream on a waffle cone. It looks good, but that’s not really why Steve is staring. No, he’s staring because Bucky is lapping at the ice cream and letting out noises of satisfaction at the taste that are  _ very _ reminiscent of noises he makes in more private settings. Like when he has Steve’s cock in his mouth, which is pretty much all Steve can think about as he watched Bucky’s quick pink tongue come out and lick at the equally pink dessert. It’s mesmerizing. 

And  _ extremely _ frustrating, with how it’s making Steve’s dick twitch in his jeans in a way he’d rather not save for a public restaurant. No matter  _ how _ annoyed Steve is about gentrification. 

Public indecency is not the way he wants to fight against the system. 

Bucky, preoccupied with his ice cream, glances up from it and seems to notice the way Steve is frozen and staring for the first time. He quirks an eyebrow and licks a drop of pink off his lips. “You alright, sweetheart?” he sounds genuinely concerned, and Steve blushes. Jesus. Bucky sounds so sweet that the thoughts running through Steve’s head make him feel embarrassingly needy. 

“Ah, yeah. Just spaced out for a second,” he responds distantly. Technically that isn’t a lie. He  _ was _ spaced out. Spaced out on thinking about how Bucky’s mouth would feel around his dick, which is now chubbing up in his pants at the thought of Bucky mouthing at him with a still cold tongue. Steve doesn’t know if he’s into temperature play, but Christ. He might be, if this is how easy thinking about it gets him. He doesn’t want to even  _ risk _ considering the possibility of Bucky kissing over his nipples right now with his mouth like that- he might combust. 

Bucky smiles at him as affectionate as ever and hooks a foot around his leg under the table. “Always got your head in the clouds.” He takes another lick at his ice cream and holds it out to Steve. “Wanna taste?” he offers. 

Steve’s mind flashes to the number of memories he has of Bucky saying that to him, hand outstretched and covered in come. His voice cracks when he answers. “I’m good, thanks, Buck.” He’s pretty sure he’s turning red, and he’s praying that Bucky won’t ask about it, won’t figure out what Steve is thinking. It’s embarrassing enough that he’s this strung out by his boyfriend just eating dessert, for God’s sake, he doesn’t need Bucky to tease him about it. 

Unfortunately, from the way Bucky’s expression turns amused, he’s been found out. 

Bucky grins and props his chin in his free hand. “Whatcha thinkin’ about, Stevie? Looks like you got a lot on your mind,” he asks knowingly, eyes sparkling.

Steve pushes down the humiliated groan he wants to let out. “Buck,” he whines. “Stop it.”

Bucky just raises his eyebrows and brings his ice cream back to his mouth. “Stop what, babydoll? I’m just askin’ you a question,” he says innocently. “Makin’ sure my boyfriend is okay. You aren’t enjoying your desert, somethin’ wrong with it?”

Steve huffs and picks his fork back up, determined to make Bucky stop teasing him. He takes a bite of his cake and swallows pointedly. “I am too,” he says sullenly.

Bucky laughs and gives him a knowing look. “I’m enjoying mine a whole lot, personally.” With that, he looks Steve dead in the eye and very slowly drags the tip of his tongue up his ice cream, bottom to top. Steve tenses up at the gesture, even more when Bucky draws his tongue back in, hums appreciatively, and licks at his lips afterwards. “Sure you’re okay, sweetheart? You look awful red,” he says in a sing-song voice.

Steve does groan out loud this time, dropping his fork and burying his flaming face in his hands. “Buck, c’mon,” he pleads.

“Just tell me what you’re thinkin’,” Bucky implores him. He sounds soothing, but Steve is still suspicious of what’ll come next if he gives in to the request. Bucky looks at him, eyes softening. “You don’t gotta be embarrassed with me, Stevie. You know I’ll give you anything you want.”

God damnit. Steve closes his eyes and sighs before looking back up. “Promise you’ll stop teasing?”

Bucky smiles at him fondly and reaches his hand down to grab at Steve’s and squeeze. His fingers are cold against Steve’s skin. “’Course, angel.”

Steve leans in closer and steels up his courage. “All I can think about right now is you licking my cock like it’s that ice cream cone,” he admits quietly. He drops his eyes afterwards, mortified but relieved he got it out.

Bucky rubs his thumb in gentling circles on Steve’s hand and uses his other foot to trap Steve’s ankles between his own. “We can do that when we get home, if you want,” he says lowly. When Steve finds it in himself to look up, Bucky is smiling at him, expression affectionate and hot at the same time.

Steve swallows and smiles back hesitantly. “That’d be nice,” he says shyly.

Bucky leans in and kisses his nose before moving down to his lips. His mouth is cold and tastes like strawberries. Steve sighs into the feeling and taste of it. Bucky pulls back after a moment. “See, Steve? That wasn’t so hard to tell me, was it?” he asks playfully.

Steve narrows his eyes. “Bucky, you promised no more teasing,” he complains, but Bucky just laughs and leans back, taking another swipe at his ice cream. Steve’s eyes follow the motion of his tongue.

“But you look so cute when you’re embarrassed, baby, you get all puffed up and mad like a kitten. It’s adorable.”

Steve preens a little at the praise, but scowls nonetheless at the comparison. To a cat, of all things. “I am not a  _ kitten _ ,” he says sullenly.

“I think I’m gonna start calling you that. It suits you, doesn’t it, kitten?” Bucky is grinning.

“No,” Steve huffs. 

“Aw, don’t be like that, kitten.”

Steve tries to kick him under the table but Bucky still has his feet trapped. He huffs in annoyance. “Bucky,” he warns, but he can feel himself starting to break into a smile at the way Bucky is looking at him, happy and unabashedly affectionate.

“How about kitty?”

“Absolutely not.”

“You like it, even if you won’t admit it.” Bucky reaches out a finger and boops him on the nose, which finally makes Steve crack and let out a smile. “See? I think it’ll grow on you.”

“You’re a menace, Bucky Barnes,” Steve sighs, grabbing at Bucky’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Finish your ice cream so we can go home.”

“You just want me to suck your dick,” Bucky says casually, going back to eating his desert like he didn’t just say that out loud in a very busy restaurant.

“Bucky!” he hisses, eyes darting around to make sure no one heard. It doesn’t look like they did, but he’s still red in the face.

“See? Just went all angry kitten on me. Told you so.”

“I hate you.”

“You’ll change your mind once I suck your dick,” Bucky says cheerfully, finally reaching the bottom of his ice cream. He starts crunching into the cone, eyes dancing while Steve glares at him.

“You’re awful.”

Bucky finishes biting down the last of his cone, chewing and swallowing while he wipes the crumbs off his hands. “And you’re adorable,” he says when his mouth isn’t full. He squeezes Steve’s hand and starts to slide out of their booth. “Ready to go, kitty?”

Steve slides out after him and stands up, letting out an irritated groan but letting Bucky grab his hand anyways. “Awful,” he complains under his breath.

“You love me anyways, Stevie,” Bucky responds, kissing his temple and tugging him towards the exit. “Now let’s go home so I can make good on my offer.”

The walk back to their apartment feels like it lasts forever, although that might just be Steve’s ramped up state talking. Despite his prior promise, Bucky doesn’t quit teasing him the whole way home- sliding a deceivingly innocent hand in his back pocket to palm at his ass, planting cold kisses against his neck, whispering filth into his ear- all while walking. It’s a miracle Steve doesn’t fall flat on his face. 

By the time they actually make it to their door, he’s practically gagging for it (ironic, since he’s not the one who’ll have his mouth full pretty soon), hands embarrassingly twitchy when he tries to unlock the door. He always gets a little uncoordinated when he’s excited or anxious. Right now, he’s a little bit of both. 

Fuck dumb, Bucky calls it. Always makes Steve’s face turn bright red. 

A gentle hand laying against his wrist while he tries unsuccessfully at the door has the same effect. “Here, let me,” Bucky says. He sounds amused, and Steve has to hold back a groan. “Jesus, maybe I was wrong about the whole kitten thing. You’re more like a puppy right now, you that excited to get something around your dick?” 

The noise Steve lets out is supposed to be an annoyed sigh, but it comes out so breathy and high pitched that it has the opposite effect. Bucky’s dancing eyes darken as he shoves the door open and pulls Steve inside with a promising hand. “C’mon, puppy,” he says playfully, voice husky. “Let’s get you taken care of.”

They don’t even make it out of the living room area before Bucky is shoving Steve down on the couch, door slamming shut behind them. He’s kneeling on the floor as soon as Steve’s back hits the cushions, hands working furiously at undoing Steve’s jeans while he presses a contrastingly gentle kiss to the inside of Steve’s knee. Steve can barely feel it through the fabric, but he smiles anyways, head tipping back. 

“Buck,” he sighs out. Not for any particular reason, just because he feels like saying his name. 

Bucky looks up at the sound of it. “Stevie,” he teases back. Then, tapping Steve’s thigh, “Lift up.” Steve does, and Bucky shoves his jeans and briefs down to his calves in one go, eyes tracking the way Steve’s cock juts up after. He’s fully hard, now- has been since Bucky called him  _ puppy _ (He’s not going to think about that right now- he doesn’t have  _ time _ . The goal right now is to get his dick sucked, not think about how condescendingly sweet nicknames make his stomach flip). Bucky licks his lips the same way he had earlier in the diner, only this time- his tongue is darting out for a taste that’s a little different than strawberry cheesecake. 

Steve’s hands find a perch in Bucky’s hair, punched out groan breaking free as soon as Bucky sucks the tip of him into his mouth. The temperature of the ice cream has long faded, but Steve doesn’t really mind, not when he’s got Bucky’s mouth sliding hot and heady down his cock. 

“Buck,” he whispers out again, hand tightening. Bucky doesn’t answer-  _ can’t _ answer with his mouth full- just hums in response and flicks his tongue over Steve’s weeping slit in a fluid movement that makes Steve’s hips jerk forward at the same time the rest of him goes boneless. 

Bucky for his part, only sputters a little at the sudden push against the back of his throat, needing just a beat to relax himself before he’s lifting his hands up to hold firmly onto Steve’s hips and- Jesus Christ- beginning to guide them forward in a steady rhythm that leaves him controlling the rate at which Steve humps his cock into his mouth. 

It shouldn’t be as hot as it is- but it  _ is _ . Every flick of Bucky’s tongue and every slide of his lips makes Steve feel like he’s melting as easy as Bucky’s ice cream had earlier, the sensation of his head bumping at the back of Bucky’s throat pulling a low moan out from him that Bucky responds to with one of his own. He’s not getting near as much pleasure as Steve is out of this, can’t be with how he still has his pants on, but he seems to be having a good enough time still. 

They both know just how much Bucky likes sucking Steve off, anyways. His lips are practically  _ made _ for it- extra red from all the friction, shiny with spit and so plush around Steve’s length that when Steve pulls himself out of his fucked out reverie and glances down at the sight of Bucky bobbing them around his cock with wide open blue eyes staring right back up at him- he can’t help it. With a few more desperate jerks of his hips and a well timed kitten lick against his slit from Bucky, he’s coming hot down the back of Bucky’s throat, responding moan embarrassingly high pitched as he rides it out. 

Bucky swallows him down through it like he always does, satisfied hum around Steve’s softening cock making Steve breathe out heave at the growing sensitivity. He lets Bucky wring him of the last few drops anyways, fingers curling closer into Bucky’s hair. “ _ Bucky _ ,” he says a third time. As much as Steve likes yapping and arguing during their regular exchanges, he’s not too good at talking or finding things to say during moments like these, but Bucky doesn’t ever seem to mind. 

He pulls off Steve’s dick with a wet noise, tongue flicking out to dip into Steve’s slit one last time, cleaning him up. His eyes crinkle at Steve’s little gasp, and he wipes his mouth against the back of his hand before climbing up on the couch next to him, Steve’s pants still shoved down while his cock is tenting his own. “That make up for all the teasing earlier?” he asks him, letting Steve knock his forehead against his shoulder and idly bringing a hand up to stroke at his hair. 

Steve has to give himself a moment before he can answer. “You’re still teasing me  _ now _ ,” he says, voice muffled. Then, after a pause: “Thanks, Buck. Love you.”

Bucky kisses his hair. “Don’t gotta thank me.” Steve feels him smile against the top of his head, suspicion rising until- “It was my pleasure, kitten.”

Steve lifts his head from Bucky’s shoulder with a groan and flops back against the couch cushions with a half hearted glare. “I take it back,” he sighs. “You’re awful and I hate you.” Even as he says this, he’s reaching over and grabbing Bucky’s hand to tangle with his own. 

Bucky just grins and places their joined hands over top his very obvious erection. “Love you back, Stevie.”

Steve barely has time to register Bucky’s red mouth curling into a smile before he’s leaning in to kiss him, taste of Steve still coating his tongue, but all Steve can think of while he lets it happen is that he was right. 

Bucky  _ does _ have a pretty mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> as usual : begging for spare feedback. gimme all you got! unless it’s mean.


End file.
